<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walls by Irishrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180997">Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishrose/pseuds/Irishrose'>Irishrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishrose/pseuds/Irishrose</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sea of raw emotion<br/>
screaming, boiling, churning, rolling,<br/>
beating, pleading, needing to be set free.<br/>
Partially hidden behind a wall of opaque glass<br/>
Only the smallest hint escapes through tiny cracks,<br/>
desperately pounding, rushing, trying to escape.<br/>
But the cracks always seal over;<br/>
and the glass becomes thicker<br/>
emotions harder to express.<br/>
Another self stares through these eyes,<br/>
beating useless fists against the glass wall,<br/>
desiring to touch the outside flame of true existence<br/>
not this hidden life that others-<br/>
cannot fathom of its greatest depths:<br/>
full to exploding,<br/>
yet ceaseless void.<br/>
It wants to destroy the wall-<br/>
the one so tired of holding back the tide-<br/>
but, the wall will not crumble<br/>
no matter how willing to do so.<br/>
The storm rages and beats against it<br/>
and yet it only briefly falters;<br/>
it was built to last forever,<br/>
to withstand the greatest devastation,<br/>
and every time the storm tide carves a hole<br/>
it is self-repairing<br/>
automatic<br/>
unstoppable<br/>
against its own will<br/>
For I made this wall so perfect,<br/>
this prison so complete;<br/>
no hope of ever escaping,<br/>
My soul shall never be...<br/>
free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>